


I Don't Love You

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance.





	I Don't Love You

_Well, when you go  
Never think I’ll make you try to stay_

This was it. The final moments. The ending of a chapter in the book of your life. Bucky was leaving.

You supposed you should feel sad. Upset in some way. But you weren’t. On the contrary, you were relieved. You could move on now.

There had been a time when you loved him. Really, truly loved him. You thought he loved you back. Now you didn’t think he ever did, not even once.

Whenever he was knocked down, you helped him back up. You thought it would make him love you. It didn’t.

_But baby, when they knock you  
Down and out is where you ought to stay_

He led you on. He toyed with your heart, and that was something you couldn’t forgive. It had taken you a while, but you finally coughed up the courage to break up with him. And the next time he fell down you hoped he stayed down for a good long while. You sure as hell wouldn’t be there to help him up again.

_When you go would you  
Have the guts to say_

Bucky was halfway through the door now. He stopped, seeming to think about something. He looked over his shoulder at you. You met his gaze, not backing down. He opened his mouth, ready to speak.

And closed it. Like he changed his mind. He turned his head away, closing the door behind him as he left.

_**“I don’t love you like I loved you yesterday.”**_


End file.
